The present invention concerns an artificial fishing lure both for fresh water and sea water. This lure may be used alone or in combination with other lures well known to the expert.
Illustratively an artificial lure already is known which comprises a rotary spoon mounted on the end of a metal rod to which is attached a fishing line filament, a hook being mounted on the other end of this rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,338, in particular, describes such a lure: the metal spoon is curved; at rest this spoon assumes a substantially vertical position.
While such lures are effective, they nevertheless incur a substantial drawback that the fisherman himself is not necessarily aware of. In spite of the attractiveness of the lure, the fish may be dissuaded from biting because of the spoon's rigidity. There are many reasons for such dissuasion; mostly they are:
depending on the angle a fish engages a lure, it may close its mouth on the lure plate in the case of a spoon without being caught and at once reject the whole thing,
the spoon plate may stick to its arbor or start rotating too slowly, degrading the lure's attractiveness.